In many filtered fluid systems, static charge will build up as the fluid passes through the filter. For example, in fuel systems for motor vehicles and stationary power plant installations, static charge will build up as the fuel passes through the fuel filter. There is a need to dissipate the static charge at the filter so that it will not create a static event such as a spark, which may cause a void in the filter media or a potential safety concern. In prior fuel filters, dissipation of the static charge has been accomplished using a number of methods that require extra components or higher cost materials, thus increasing the cost of the filter.
Alternative, lower cost options for satisfying the static dissipation requirements of fluid filtration media are needed.